Where Is The Love
by Crescent Blossom
Summary: Sakura and Hitsugaya returned to a home they no longer recognized and to friends who needed more help than they realized. " When will Hyōrinmaru and Shippo-Kiba Yajyuu ascend Heaven?" Toshiro asked Sakura and she smiled at him, "Who knows? Only time."


This is my first attempt at a Hurt/Comfort fic, please tell me how I do. I'm really starting to love doing Bleach and Naruto crossovers, they are so much fun to do. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be taking request **one **at a time. I hope you all like this story, please read and review!

_**"Where Is The Love"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach or any of the songs presented in this story. They belong to their respective owners.**

_'This world makes my heart ache. Everything is so sad, so lonely. It makes me what to cry, it makes my soul shatter. Where is the love?'_

It was raining again, it always rained. My hair stuck to my face and shoulders, but I didn't mind. The sky was gray and gloomy and the rain poured down, almost as if the Heavens themselves were crying. I sat on top of roof a random building and I watched over the town, I watched the cars zoom by and the citizens hurry to escape the rain. My eyes didn't miss a thing, I watched an old beggar curl up in an alley way in a feeble attempt to stay warm and I watched as young children threw rocks at a skinny, stray dog.

"What has happened to this place", I found myself asking out loud and I closed my eyes to suppress my tears. It hurt so badly. This place, my home, it wasn't warm anymore. I wrapped my arms around my body and I shivered lightly, this was too much to bear.

"Time changes everything, Kura. Whether it be for better or for worse", a voice spoke up behind me and I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was. I released a shaking breath and I shook my head, lightly. Time could be a cruel thing if this was a result; I wish time would have never affected this place. Kakura town; my home.

"Too much time has passed, too much change has occurred", my voice quivered as I fought to control my unshed tears; slowly everything inside me was breaking. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to the sky, uncaring of the rain that was falling onto my face. I couldn't feel it, I couldn't feel anything.

"No love", was the simple reply I received and my will shattered completely, I felt arms wrap around me as I screamed and cried. The world around me seemed to fade in and out as I released all my sorrow into the otherwise silent night.

_**Everywhere I turn I hurt someone**_  
_**But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done**_  
_**Of all the things I've hid from you I cannot hid the shame**_  
_**And I pray someone something will come to take away the pain**_

She was beautiful. She was sad. She was alone. I wanted to help her, I wanted to be there for her but I couldn't. Not me. I couldn't interfere; I couldn't do anything but watch. She was young. She had a two year old son. She was married. She was Rukia Kurosaki, formerly Rukia Kuchiki. She was my best friend; she was like a younger sister to me. This place, my home, was cold and frightening. I had missed so much. I watched my sister struggle through the days, force smiles and tell lies for the entertainment of others. It hurt me. I wanted it all to stop. She and I shared the same pain.

Rukia and her son walked into a cemetery, carrying an umbrella to shield them from the rain. They stopped in front of a grave and laid a bundle of flowers down in front of it. The toddler tugged at his mother's sleeve and she looked down at him. The boy gazed up at his mother with dark brown eyes through his shaggy bangs that kept falling over his eyes and Rukia gently pushed back his bangs from his eyes, which the young boy responded to by giving her a bright smile.

"Mama, who is that?" the young boy asked and Rukia gave him a small smile, before she turned to look back at the grave. "Someone I owe my life to", she murmured softly before she gently took her son's hand in her own and they walked away without another word. I stared at their retreating forms with a sad look on my face, before I turned my face up to the rain. I still could feel a thing.

_**There's no way out of this dark place **_  
_**No hope, no future**_  
_**I know I can't be free**_  
_**But I can't see another way**_  
_**And I can't face another day**_

I fought against his strong grip as I watched my sister thrash and scream on the hospital bed. She screamed, I screamed. She cried, I cried. Doctor Unohana told a few nurses to restrain Rukia's resisting body and it tore my already bleeding heart. I listened to her ragged breaths and I bit my lower lip, ignoring the taste of blood that filled my mouth. Doctor Unohana managed to sedate Rukia and felt a sick feeling settle in the pit of my stomach.

"Do not interfere, Kura!" I heard the sharp command snap in my ear and I finally broke down. Sobs racked my body and I clung to him as if he were my life line. Rukia's screams echoed in my mind and I bowed my head. I couldn't watch anymore, I refused to watch. My sister's third suicide attempt.

He was broken. He was lost. He was her husband. Ichigo Kurosaki. He was tired. I watched him as he searched frantically for his son. Rukia's son. Their son. The little boy sat on a bench idly kicking his legs back and forth, innocently. I sat down beside him and he looked at me, curiously.

"Your parents are probably worried sick about you", I spoke softly and the toddler grinned. "I wanted tah see the duckies with Da!" exclaimed the child happily and I smiled softly. The child was intelligent for a two year old, he was cute.

"Let's go find you're Daddy, and then you can go see the ducks together", I replied and stood up, before I held out my hand to the small boy. With no hesitation the boy took my hand. I made a mental note to remind him that he shouldn't talk to strangers, but for now we would just go find his father.

"I love my Mama and Da", the toddler spoke to me and I squeezed his hand lightly to show him that I was listening and that he could continue. "Mama got sick and had tah see the doctor, Da told me that Mama would be okay but Da still was crying", the little boy continued and I quickly blinked away the tears that had begun to form in my eyes.

The toddler and I stopped by a wishing well and I kneel down in front of him, so we were face to face. "Everything is gonna be just fine", I whispered and pulled him to me in a fierce hug, afraid to let go. "Be good, Kaien", I murmured into his hair and kissed the top of his head. Rukia's son. Ichigo's son. Their son. My nephew.

_**Tell me where did I go wrong**_  
_**Everyone I love, they're all gone**_  
_**I'd do everything so differently**_  
_**But I can't turn back the time**_  
_**There's no shelter from the storm inside of me**_  
_**ooohhh oh oh oh **_

I watched Ichigo embrace his son and I smiled, lightly. Kaien was a spitting image of his father, just with Rukia's hair and her pale complexion. He had managed to acquire a little bit of both of his parents personalities, it make me laugh a bit. Kaien looked around trying to find something and he began to cry when he couldn't locate whatever it was he had lost. Ichigo picked up the small boy and set him on his shoulders.

"Kaien, what did I tell you about crying?" Ichigo asked in an even tone and the toddler quickly wipes his eyes, as he sniffled. "M-men only cry in private where no one can see", responded the boy in a quivering tone as he fought to hold back his tears.

"That's my boy", Ichigo encouraged softly and Kaien gave a small smile. Father and son continued on their way despite the gloomy weather and I looked up at the sky. The rain seemed to be much lighter.

Ichigo was in trouble. "Please let me go. I've paid off all my debts to you", Ichigo spoke to a mafia lord in a forced respectful tone, which caused the man laugh. "Debts may have been repaid but your life belongs to me", the man conceded and I balled up my hands into fists.

"The life that struggled countless times only to be put down still. The life that no one wants but would gladly use for their own benefit. The life that is sadly worth something", I spoke up clearly behind Ichigo and the mafia lord's eyes widened in shock.

"What the fuck!" he shouted and his lackeys aimed guns at me, but neither Ichigo nor I flinched. "Will killing me solve this? If so, then go right ahead and shoot", Ichigo murmured and I shook my head before turning to face the mafia lord.

"This place used to be my home; it used to make me smile and laugh. The sun shined brightly and people didn't have to worry about crap like this", I spoke softly and the lord rolled his eyes and started to laugh, but I raised my hand to stop him.

"You laugh but you know it's true. Renji, all of us grew up on the same streets, shared the same pain and struggle. Whether you acknowledge it or not, we are all equal", I whispered and his eyes widened.

"Sakura!" came his shout in surprise and Ichigo quickly spun around, but I was already gone.

_**There's no way out of this dark place**_  
_**No hope, no future**_  
_**I know I can't be free**_  
_**But I can't see another way**_  
_**And I can't face another day**_

I stared at Rukia as she scanned through the pages of one of her old photo albums. The hospital had yet to release her so she sat up on the bed with Kaien curled up to her side, sleeping peacefully. I sat on the balcony railing outside her room window and I smiled when I saw Ichigo walk into the room with a large stuffed rabbit in his arms, much to Rukia's surprise and pleasure.

"He let you go?" she asked in a whisper and Ichigo smiled before he nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "I guess he finally realized that friends are irreplaceable", Ichigo replied and Rukia gave him a small genuine smile.

Ichigo kissed Kaien on the forehead and sat beside Rukia's bed. I leaned back on the railing and looked up at the sky, my eyes widened a fraction before joyous laughter escaped from my lips, and the rain had stopped.

Thunder roared in the night sky and lightning flashed illuminating Kaien's tear stained face. I sat on the edge of his bed and he opened his mouth to speak, but I held my finger to his lips to keep him silent. Thunder roared again and he flinched violently, clinging to me in a tight hold much to my surprise. I wrapped my arms around the distressed toddler and kissed his forehead, before laying down beside him. He shivered against me and I held onto him tighter.

_"Who can say where the road goes, where the day flows. Only time? And who can say if your love grows, as your heart chose. Only time?" _I sang softly and Kaien looked up at me with unshed tears shining brightly in his eyes. I hummed softly and nodded at him lightly letting him know that it was okay for him to cry.

Kaien buried his face in my neck and I rubbed his back soothing as his body shook with silent tears. "Everything is gonna be just fine", I whispered in his ear and I smiled when I heard his breathing even out, indicating that he had fallen asleep.

Rukia went to the cemetery again, only this time another person was there. I leaned against a tree and smiled at the new comer. Our older sister. Yoruichi Shihōin. She was as wild as ever. "Y'know, today is her birthday. She's be twenty-four", Yoruichi stated and Rukia nodded before placing a dozen white roses on the grave.

Yoruichi lit a cigarette and Rukia shook her head in a mixture of disapproval and disbelief. "Old habits die hard", Yoruichi shrugged and I laughed to myself at that comment. Rukia placed a hand over her heart and closed her eyes. "I owe her so much, I'm still here because of her", Rukia whispered to herself and I gave a bittersweet smile.

"She wanted you to live your life to the fullest without any regrets, don't blame yourself Rukia. Anyways, I'll see you around", replied Yoruichi as she finished off her cigarette and she walked away, leaving Rukia in her thoughts.

_**Can't believe the words I hear**_  
_**It's like an answer to a prayer**_  
_**and when I look around I see, **_  
_**this place, this time, this friend of mine**_

"Kura, you have got to stop", he repeated to me for the sixth time. I nodded my head not really listening and he seemed to notice because he grabbed my arm roughly and glared at me. "Damn it, woman! Listen to me!" he shouted in my face with his green eyes blazing in fury.

"I hear you", I replied in an even tone and he shook his head at me, his grip didn't lessen in the slightest. "But, are you 'listening'?" he put extra emphasis on the word 'listening' and I rolled my eyes. The wind blew around us and stared at him with a cool expression, before I pulled away from him.

"Do not interfere, Toshiro", I repeated his exact words back to him and his eyes widened in shock, before I walked away from him.

Rukia cried in her sleep and I sat on the edge of her bed. Visiting hours had ended a long time ago, but I simply chose to ignore that fact. I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead with a small, sad smile on my face. "I miss you so much", I murmured as I stroked her hair softly and I looked out at the clear sky that was speckled with bright stars and a beautiful full moon.

"Looks just like **Sode no Shirayuki**", I murmured to myself and I turned to look at Rukia, smiling slightly when I saw a tattoo of white full moon that was above a snowy landscape, on her right forearm. _"Who can say why your heart sighs, as your live flies. Only time? And who can say why your heart cries when your love lies, only time?"_ I sang softly before I laid down on the bed beside her and held onto her tightly, listening to her strong heartbeat. My heartbeat. Our heartbeat.

_I was laughing. Ichigo pressed harder on the gas urging the car to go faster when we were already well over the speed limit, but I only laughed harder. Rukia turned up the radio louder and still I laughed, I couldn't stop laughing. Toshiro pulled me onto his lap and kissed my neck, causing me to giggle. Rukia smiled at us and Ichigo whistled in a suggestive way. A bright light flashed in front of us and Ichigo swerved the car. A loud honk caught our attention and my eyes widened. Ichigo slammed in the brakes, Rukia screamed and Toshiro pushed me down with his body covering mine. __**Crash!**_

"You don't understand how I'm feeling, Ichigo! You don't know the pain that I have to endure!" shouted Rukia with visible rage on her face and Ichigo punched the wall, which created a small hole. I couldn't help but stare at his tattoo on his left forearm, the memories were rushing back to me at alarming rates.

**Zangetsu** that was the name of his tattoo, the tattoo that complimented **Sode no Shirayuki**. Where Rukia was the white moon, Ichigo was the black sun. His tattoo represented that perfectly, a black sun over a red wasteland. The contrast of their tattoos was simply breath taking, but I couldn't dwell on those thoughts.

"You think I don't know! Rukia, I feel the same way you do, damn it! But, trying to commit suicide and isolating yourself is not the answer!" shouted Ichigo in response as he balled up his hands into fists, his body shook with barely controlled rage.

"Then tell me the answer, Ichigo!" Rukia screamed at him and Ichigo simply snapped, his patience gone. He rose his hand to slap Rukia and my eyes widened. My breathing was heavy and I felt my chest begin to constrict painfully in my panic.

"No!" I cried out and Ichigo's hand stopped in mid air. Toshiro stood between Rukia and Ichigo, his hand gripping Ichigo's wrist in a tight hold. "That's enough", Toshiro whispered in a low tone and I laughed softly, because that was the only thing that was keeping me from crying.

_The car flipped and came to an abrupt halt, I felt so much pain. Everything was silent, no one moved or spoke. I felt something wet drip on my face and I forced my body to move so I could see the source of the foreign liquid. My breath caught in my throat and tears blurred my vision. Toshiro's body laid across mine, a piece of metal had pierced through his back and straight through his chest. The metal had passed straight through the tattoo that was on his chest, the tattoo of a large blue ice dragon that covered his chest and part of his right shoulder, the tattoo that Toshiro was so proud of, the tattoo called __**Hyōrinmaru**__. _

_"T-toshiro", my own voice sounded weak in my own ears, but I had caught his attention. I felt my heart shatter as his blood continued to fall on me and I listened to his gasps for breath, his beautiful eyes seemed to fade in and out of focus. His once snow white hair was now red with blood that I was positive wasn't entirely his._

_"Y-your alright...I was worried...that I h-hadn't moved in time", he panted out and I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. "W-why?" I whispered and tried to move my arm, but it wouldn't bulge. "Stupid, woman. Aishiteru, I love you...", he managed to get out before his body fell onto mine knocking the breath out of me. My vision began to go blurry, but before I blacked out I heard sirens in the distance._

_**I know It's hard but found somehow  
To look into your heart and to forgive me now  
You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength to carry on**_

The rain poured down hard on me and I closed my eyes, I didn't move and I couldn't breathe. I just wanted everything to disappear, I couldn't take this anymore. I gripped my head in my hands and I cried, loud unattractive sobs left my body but I didn't care. My world was falling apart around me and no matter how hard I tried to prevent it from happening, it was only a matter of time before it crashed down entirely on top of me.

"Kura", a voice called behind me and I turned around to see Toshiro staring at me with an understanding look in his eyes. His clothes stuck to him due to the rain but he didn't seem to notice or care. He walked towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace, I shivered lightly. He was so warm, so much warmer than I was.

"You're crying", I whispered when I looked up at his face, he was indeed crying. He laughed lightly and brushed a strand of my pink hair out of my face, but he brushed away my tears with his thumb.

"It's the rain", he whispered softly and I laughed sadly, my tears coming faster and I gripped the front of his shirt tightly. His lips crashed against mine with no warning and kissed him back with everything I had.

I pulled away, kissing and biting at his neck. Toshiro didn't try to stop me, he didn't say anything as he held onto me tightly. I needed this, he needed this. We needed something to help us, something that proved we could feel. My tears didn't stop and neither did the rain, my hands were shaking as I pulled Toshiro's shirt over his head. Kakura Town had changed so much, too much. I couldn't handle the changes, they were overwhelming me. I kissed **Hyōrinmaru **and traced my fingers along Toshiro's chest, every scar, every cut, every part of him.

"Please Toshiro, make me feel. Prove to me that I actually exist", I pleaded and Toshiro caressed my cheek, before she slowly lowered his lips to my own. He didn't judge me, he didn't ask anything of me, and he only made sweet love to me. On the roof of the hospital, Toshiro made me feel, he proved to me that I do exist in this world. He told me that he loved me and that he wouldn't leave me without the use of words.

"Aishiteru, I love you", I whispered softly before I allowed my mind to fade and my only ability was to feel. My eyes slowly closed and I allowed myself to be lead into bliss.

_All I saw was white, but I could also see blurred people scrambling past me. Voices sounded like radio static and my body felt dead tired, but for some reason I couldn't drift back into unconciousness no matter how badly I wanted to. A nurse came to be and I barely made out the words 'Isane Kotetsu' on her name tag. She smiled at me softly and I tried to smile back, but it took to much effort. I tried to move to see if I could find Ichigo, Rukia or Toshiro...my eyes burned with tears when I thought of Toshiro._

_Isane seemed to notice my discomfort and sat me up gently, even though my body was screaming in disagreement. She eased a strange liquid down my throat, it was thicker than water but cool none the less. My vision began to focus and I didn't bother to try and wipe away my tears, it was too much effort and it wouldn't make a difference anyway. I looked around and I saw I was in a room, hooked up to a machine with many cords and other medical devices hooked up to my body._

_"You've been out for three days, Ms. Haruno. I'll be back shortly but I must inform Dr. Unohana that you have woken up", spoke Isane in a soft tone and I forced myself to nod, which the young nurse left after. I had been out for three days? I didn't like that fact at all, I wanted to check on Rukia and Ichigo. I wanted to tell them about Toshiro...at that thought my eyes teared up again and an unattractive sob escaped my throat._

_I waited a few minutes before the young nurse returned to my room with another woman close behind her. The older woman smiled at me and I stared at her with a questioning look on my face. Dr. Unohana checked the machine and wrote down various things on her clipboard before she turned to face me. "How are you feeling, dear?" she asked and I shook my head at her, wincing slightly at my pain ridden body._

_"M-my friends", I managed to gasp out and Dr. Unohana's eyes saddened a bit, while Isane looked away all together. I stared at the two medical officials and I rose one of my eyebrows when Unohana cleared her throat and step her clipboard down, gently._

_"Well, Mr. Kurosaki has a minor concussion, several broken ribs, his left leg is broken and his right wrist is sprained", Dr. Unohana explained gently and my eyes widened slightly, but I didn't speak I just waited for her to continue. The silence rolled on and my nerves were on edge when neither Unohana nor Isane spoke up._

_"Ms. Kuchiki is in a coma. She has a collapsed lung, two broken ribs, her left arm is broken along with her left leg. She has minor burns on her chest and", Dr. Unohana trailed off, but my mouth was already gaping at the severity of the situation. Isane noticed the look of horror on my face and she quickly finished where Dr. Unohana had left off, "Ms. Kuchiki's heart in also in danger of giving out and without proper treatment, it is only a matter of time before she passes on", Isane spoke quickly and my mind went blank._

_Rukia could die. The machines that were hooked up to me, suddenly seemed to come to life with loud beeping sounds and I gasped when I felt my chest begin to constrict tightly. I fought about the pain that my body was in and I thrashed about on the hospital bed, I couldn't breathe! The white room seemed to spin around me and I could faintly see Dr. Unohana yell something at Isane, before she pulled out a syringe and injected a foreign liquid into my body._

_The pain slowly diminished and blackness crawled into the corners of my vision, Dr. Unohana was speaking to me but I couldn't distinguish her words. "Save Rukia", I managed to whisper and Dr. Unohana's eyes widened slightly, but I fought the darkness that wanted to overtake me. _

_"Promise me, you'll save Rukia!" I snapped in a harsh whisper and Dr. Unohana looked at me with a sad look, before she blinked nodded at me with a new look of determination in her eyes. I smiled at her lightly and I closed my eyes, at last letting the darkness take me._

Rukia sat with Kaien on a bench outside their small house, the toddler was idly swinging his legs back in forth. It wasn't raining, but the sun wasn't shining either. Rukia and Ichigo hadn't spoken to each other for three days and Kaien didn't like that his Mama and Da were fighting. I watched the toddler take Rukia's hand smile at her with innocence that many didn't possess.

"Everything is gonna be just fine", the young boy mimicked my words perfectly and my eyes widened along with Rukia's, before the proud mother hugged her son and cried softly. Kaien hugged his mother back and rubbed her back soothingly, I looked at the sky and I gasped lightly when I saw a ray of sunshine break through the clouds. I turned my attention back to Kaien and I smiled lightly, with tears of joy rolling down my cheeks.

_"Who can say when the roads meet, that love might be in your heart? And who can say when the day sleeps, and the night keeps all your heart? Night keeps all your heart...", _the words slipped easily from my lips and I felt a hand on my shoulder, I glanced back to see the soft gaze of Toshiro. I leaned back against him and watched Rukia as she chased her son around the yard in a game of tag.

"Will we rest soon, Kura? Will **Hyōrinmaru **and **Shippou-Kiba Yajyuu **be able to ascend to Heaven soon?" Toshiro whispered in my ear and I nodded my head faintly with a smile, I had a feeling that everything would be okay soon enough.

**Shippou-Kiba Yajyuu **was the name of my tattoo that I had on my back, it was the partner tattoo to **Hyōrinmaru**. Toshiro had a dragon and I had a silver tiger with icy blue eyes that extended from my left shoulder all the way across my back, diagonally. I closed my eyes and breathed softly, feeling content as Toshiro wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

_The next time I woke up, Dr. Unohana was sitting beside my bed with a glass of water ready. She gave me a physical check up and I noticed that my torso was bandaged and my arm was in a cast along with my leg, no wonder my body was in so much pain. She stared at me with an intense expression on her face and I gave her a questioning glance, before she finally sighed._

_"Ms. Haruno, I have found a way to save Ms. Kuchiki's life", she spoke softly and I began to smile, but stopped when she fixed with a sorrowful gaze. Rukia was gonna be saved, why was she looking so sad?_

_"Ms. Kuchiki needs a heart transplant, but we don't have time to send in a request to another hospital for a heart. The only match we have is", Dr. Unohana was cut off when I rose my hand and shook my head for her to continue on._

_"Me, I'm the only match", I whispered mostly to myself and Dr. Unohana leaped out of her seat giving me a hard stare, but I only stared at her with a stoic expression. "Ms. Haruno, you don't have to do this! There may be time if we put in a rush order!" exclaimed and I smiled at Dr. Unohana through my tears._

_"You wouldn't be telling me this if there were actually time. Please, save Rukia. That's all I ask, I don't mind sacrificing myself for her, she's my little sister. I want her to live her life, just save Rukia", I spoke in a strong voice despite my tears and Dr. Unohana nodded her head sadly, before she gave me a small sad smile._

_"I guess you'll want to get this over with?" she questioned and I nodded my head in response, which made Dr. Unohana give a small sad laugh. "I'll be back in an hour or so...it was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Haruno", Dr. Unohana spoke in a light tone and I gave her a small smile, before I closed my eyes and laid down on my bed. I had no regrets._

Rukia walked into the cemetery once again and stood in front of the small grave, lowering a dozen white roses and I sighed before walking up to her. Her eyes widened once she caught sight of me and I gave her a small smile, but it quickly changed into a frown when I saw tears begin to fill her eyes. She took a hesitant step forward and I smiled at her encouragingly, I gasped and stumbled back slightly when I felt her tackle me into a hug.

"S-sakura!" she cried and I stroked her hair lightly, tightening my hold on her. She cried and cried, while I just held onto her. Rukia pulled away from me, but didn't release me all the way and I laugh slightly at that fact.

"Sakura, h-how are you here?" she asked and I shrugged, I seriously had no idea myself but I wasn't questioning it. Toshiro and I had somehow would back in Kakura Town, Toshiro thought that maybe it was because we never got to say goodbye to Rukia and Ichigo properly.

"Rukia, why aren't you living your life? You're so racked up in guilt and self loathing that it's clouding your judgment", I spoke to her in a level tone and Rukia's eyes darkened slightly, before she gazed at me with a hard stare.

"It's because of me that your gone, I should have been the one that died!" shouted Rukia and before I realized what I was doing my hand had struck her across the face in a hard smack. Rukia stared at me with wide eyes, but I just glared at her.

"Rukia, don't ever say that! I made that sacrifice because I wanted you to live, I wanted you to have a second chance! I've never regretted my decision and even now I don't, you need to learn how to let go! It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault!" I shouted and Rukia clung to me as she sobbed, I rubbed her back soothingly and I looked up at the sky. More rays from the sun had gotten down the thick gray clouds and I smiled.

_"Who can say if your love groves, as your heart chose. Only time? And who can say where the road goes where the day flows, only time?" _I hummed softly and Rukia's eyes widened as I sang the familiar song to her. She closed her eyes and relaxed against me as I kissed her forehead and continued to stroke her hair softly.

"Live your life to the fullest, Rukia. Have no regrets", I murmured into her hair and I felt her nodded lightly, which brought a bright smile to my face.

_**I see the path from this dark place**_  
_**I see my future**_  
_**And your forgiveness has set me free**_  
_**Oh, and I can see another way**_  
_**I can face another day**_  
_**(I see the path) I can see the path**_  
_**I see my future**_  
_**(I see the future) I see the path from this dark place **_  
_**I see my future**_  
_**I see the path from this dark place**_

Rukia and Ichigo stood face to face with each other, neither of them moving. The silence stretched between them before Ichigo bowed his head and spoke two words that most people didn't have balls to say. "I'm sorry", he whispered and Rukia wrapped her arms around him in a hug and he leaned down to capture her lips with his own. Kaien smiled and hugged his parents.

I smiled at the Kurosaki family and I cheered out loud when the clouds dispersed completely and the sun shined through clear and bright, Toshiro wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me to him in a passionate kiss which I returned at full force.

"Where is the love, Kura?" he asked me in a husky voice and I smiled at him, a true genuine smile. I nodded my head towards Ichigo, Rukia and Kaien. There was the love that I had been looking for, maybe Kakura Town hadn't changed so much after all. This was still my home and even though it did go through some minor changes, the overall happiness and warmth cannot be altered.

My body felt lighter and I turned to Toshiro to see him smiling at me as he held out a hand to me. I didn't hesitate to take his hand, my lover, my soul mate, my partner in every way possible. A golden glow began to surround us faintly and I glanced down at the Kurosaki family that had finally seemed to let go of all of their troubles, all of their unneeded burdens, they finally allowed themselves to be happy.

"Do you think it will last?" asked Toshiro and I smiled at him, before shrugging. I'd like to think so, but the future isn't always as clear as people hoped for it to be. _"Who knows? Only time"_, I sang softly and he returned my smile before he added the last few words, _"Who knows? Only time."_

Toshiro and I soared up into the sky and we glanced down one more time to see the Kurosaki family waving up at us with joyful looks on their faces, I couldn't help the happy tears that streamed down my face. Toshiro held me close to him and I closed my eyes, this was our peace. **Hyōrinmaru **and **Shippou-Kiba Yajyuu **could finally ascend to Heaven, at last.


End file.
